Darth Typhon
|-|Normal= |-|No Armor= Backstory Darth Typhon was one of the most powerful Sith lords to ever exist in the universe as well as Jedi, during an experiment after Darth Krayt's death, Darth Nihl taking charge of the Sith order goes into hiding. In late 190 ABY, an secret experiment was held with any remaining funds the Sith had from the empire. Using samples of Luke Skywalker and long forgotten Sith Lord, Darth Revan. a biological mixture of one of the most powerful Force Sensitives in the galaxy was created. Born with an extremely high midichlorian count and even an ability to manipulate them similar to Darth Plagiues. Being recognized as the 2nd coming of the Chosen One in a similar fashion to Anakin Skywalker. The child was then after forming into an infant in a home of peasants who could not have children of there own. Many years after, a siege on there home by sith assassin's was commenced, killing his adoptive parents, the then named Caliban mistakenly unleashed a great force push that ripped the assassin's apart. After this Darth Nihl then captured the child, making him murder complete innocence on the way back to the Sith HQ. Being desensitized to death and murder, he became a natural born killer, quickly achieving the rank of Sith Master, he then slew Darth Nihl becoming the new Dark Lord of the sith only years later. Though after destroying much of the Jedi Order and rebuilding the Sith, he was betrayed by his then apprentice who after Typhon's exile and near death became the new dark lord of the Sith. Being revived by Jedi, he then resented his Sith background and trained in the ways of the light side of the force. Though in a raid, Sith assassin's murdered the remaining Jedi excluding Typhon. Typhon then attacks the Sith easily eliminating many of them with his immense force powers. He then killed his former Apprentice which instills another long line of peace. After this Typhon restarts the Jedi order and after dying, becomes one with the force and the universe itself being able to control all aspects of the Force and universe. Power & Stats Tier: 5-C, possibly low 5-B | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C. Name: '''Darth Typhon (Formerly), Caliban Revanchist Skywalker. '''Embodiment of the Force. Gender: 'Male '''Classification: '''Sith Lord, Jedi Master, The Chosen One '''Powers and abilitie's: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reaction, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, illusion creation and astral projection (cross-dimensional), telekinetic blasts and shields, aura-sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled unarmed combat and martial arts fighter, Light/Darkside force mastery, Soul Manipulation. | '''Universal Omniscience, Universal Omnipresence, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Nigh Omnipotence. Attack Potency: Moon Level+, possibly Small planet level. | likely Universal, possibly Universal+ Lifting strength: '''Likely class E, higher via Force amp. | '''Immeasurable Striking strength: '''Likely class NJ higher vs Force amp. | '''Immeasurable Speed: '''Likely Relativistic+, possibly Light Speed. Higher via Force amp. | '''Immeasurable Durability: '''Likely Moon level+, possibly Small planet level. Higher via Force Amp. | '''Universal, possibly Universal+ Range: Likely Multi-Planetary. | Universal, possibly Multi-Universal Intellingence: 'Combative Genius, mastering all forms of Lightsaber combat as well as many hand to hand combat styles. | '''Nigh Omniscient ' '''Weakness: '''Nothing Notable. | '''None Key: 'Normal | '''Embodiment of the Force ' Powers & Abilities '''Force Lightning: '''Force lightning is a big part of a sith's arsenal, and so is apart of Typhon's, being a black center with a red hue. '''Force Push: Being able to manipulate the force, Typhon can generate Force pushes that can produce forces rivaling that of a nuclear bomb. Telekinesis: With being one of the strongest sith/jedi ever, Typhon has enough control over his force power that he could move celestial objects such as moons. Mental Manipulation: '''Having so much control over his force power that he can enter other Jedi's minds and even give them labatomies and by pass force shielding. '''Weather Manipulation: '''His force power grants him the ability to control the weather, once making a large chunk of Hoth into a desert. '''Teleportation: Typhon has the ability to teleport great distances, including from the surface of a planet to his ship which is in far orbit. Matter Manipulation: Typhon has been shown to be able to re arrange the atoms of objects and turn them into completely different substances, such as blood into acid. Feats - Using only the force, was able to crash a moon into an enemy planet. - Eradicated an entire 10 billion populace in only 10 seconds with force lightning that could travel planetary distances. - Was capable of killing Darth Nihl, a former Dark Lord of the Sith -Destroyed the entire capital city of Coruscant with force Push. -Killed most of the Jedi Council including the Grand Master of the Jedi at the time. -Was able to stop a Death Star type laser weapon fired at him. -Was commented by the new Grand Master of the Jedi after the latter's death to be the most powerful Force user to ever exist. -Has a Midichlorian count nearing levels of 100,000. Personal Info Weight: 102 Kg Height: 6' 3" Hair color: Black. Eye Color: '''Bright Yellowish red. '''Status: Current Embodiment of the Force. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Abbadon's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Characters